


trick or treat, may I have your flesh?

by Rueis



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Pumpkins, Slight Cannibalism, tsukane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueis/pseuds/Rueis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Kaneki and Tsukiyama carve a pumpkin. </p>
<p>"Kaneki will you be my Halloween treat?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	trick or treat, may I have your flesh?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt about carving pumpkins, also yo hey first Tokyo Ghoul fanfic I've ever written, I've only watched the anime so far? so this is based on that in a way yeah. Halloween fic too. Not sure where this would take place but since I was going for writing white haired Kaneki, I guess after the final episode of season 1? Doesn't really matter tho.. but uh just take it. Tsukiyama/Kaneki.

“But Tsukiyama I don’t want to carve a pumpkin, nor do I trust you with a knife,” Kaneki grumbled as he glared at the gourmet ghoul before him who simply smiled.

“Non, I swear I wouldn’t attack you with it dear Kaneki!” and Kaneki laughs because that’s just rich, he wouldn’t put it past Tsukiyama to stop trying to eat him.

Even if it seemed like he had stopped, he seemed to genuinely care for Kaneki now after all, but there was still some doubt in Kaneki’s heart that Tsukiyama would jump at the chance to devour him whole if given an opportunity. 

“Fine, but you try anything and I’ll cut you into pieces instead,” Kaneki said and Tsukiyama let the threat go unheard as he began to carve into the pumpkin as he nudged Kaneki. “What should I carve?”

“Oh, I know, I’ll carve my face into it,” Tsukiyama said and Kaneki raised an eyebrow and said “I wasn’t aware you were looking to make an ugly Jack-o'-lantern.”

“Oh Kaneki, you know you adore this face,” Tsukiyama said as he gestured to his face and Kaneki simply rolled his eyes “I wouldn’t be so sure.”

Tsukiyama chose to ignore any further comments as he went back to carving and he went a little overboard with the knife and began furiously stabbing it as he carved. 

“What is that suppose to be?” Kaneki asked as he tilted his head trying to look at the pumpkin at all angles.

“My face of course,” Tsukiyama said, though now looking at it, the pumpkin’s face looked fucked up beyond belief from all the furious stabbing.

“I wasn’t aware your face was punctured full of holes but I’m sure that can be arranged,” Kaneki teased.

“Sounds promising.” Tsukiyama grinned.

“Masochist,” Kaneki murmured and watched as Tsukiyama began to remove the pumpkins internal guts. Tsukiyama even flung some of the pumpkin guts onto Kaneki.

“You know, this awfully reminds me of human eternal organs, and even ghoul guts.”

Tsukiyama’s expression was now something of excitement and Kaneki did not want to know what kind of thoughts were running through Tsukiyama’s mind.

“Only you could get turned on from carving a pumpkin,” Kaneki said.

“But Kaneki, think of it like this, human organs, ghoul organs, spilled around, just for us, you and me to feast on, together,” Tsukiyama mused and Kaneki held an expression of disgust from Tsukiyama’s words. 

“Who said I’d want to eat a meal with you of all people?” Kaneki asked.

“Kaneki, you’re so rude to me,” Tsukiyama faked a distressed cry.

“Though, carving this pumpkin has got me thinking of more ways to—“

“I swear if you try and touch me I’m going to puncture you full of holes like that pumpkin,” Kaneki said and Tsukiyama widened his eyes as if to say “what I wasn’t thinking of that at all!” to which he totally was, he of course still wanted a taste of Kaneki.

“But Kaneki, why not treat me to a treat, it is Halloween after all, can’t you grant me that?” Tsukiyama asked and Kaneki looked over the gourmet ghoul’s expression.

“No,” Kaneki said.

“Please Kaneki?” 

Kaneki didn’t think he’d get begging out of him, wow, did he really want to bite him that bad? 

“I promise not to bite hard,” Tsukiyama said. 

“I’ll even say what was that phrase? “Trick or Treat”?” Tsukiyama asked.

Kaneki sighed, and no matter how much he refused the offer, was it even an offer? It was something he didn’t want in the first place after all. 

“You let Touka bite you!” Tsukiyama said and he seemed annoyed still by that fact.

“Yes, to kick your ass,” Kaneki said.

Kaneki knew the gourmet ghoul would keep asking, it wasn’t like he was trying to out right murder him anymore and eat him whole—well not recently anyway.

Maybe just this once he could allow it, after all what was a little bite compared to some of the tortures Kaneki has endured before?

Kaneki also knows Tsukiyama will likely bug him endlessly about it being his only request for a “treat”.

Kaneki sighed, “Fine.”

Tsukiyama’s expression of hurt quickly changed to something of satisfaction. 

“Oh, and what a grand treat you are Kaneki-kun,” Tsukiyama said as he wrapped a hand around Kaneki’s shoulder which caused Kaneki to stiffen up.

Tsukiyama moved his mouth closer and bit into the flesh of Kaneki’s neck, savoring the delicious blood within Kaneki’s body, god was Kaneki a delicacy.

Kaneki shut his eyes unaware that he was even slightly enjoying the moment—how disgusting.

Kaneki had been so unaware of his surroundings and Tsukiyama had been too busy indulging himself on Kaneki’s flesh that they hadn’t even heard anyone enter the room they were in.

“What a nice sight, I come to brew a cup of coffee, and I see a shredded up pumpkin, and pumpkin guts all over the floor—but this, this is the best part,” Touka said.

The two quickly scrambled apart and Kaneki coughed “My apologies, he wouldn’t stop going on about Halloween treats.”

“It isn't so often you can walk into the kitchen and see a ghoul feeding on another ghoul when simply trying to get some coffee,” Touka said though she didn’t seem bothered by it. 

Touka brewed herself some coffee and left, she smiled slightly; sometimes she thought that their relationship was very interesting.


End file.
